


The Butterfly Effect

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Coincidences, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Butterfly Effect.</p><p>The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.</p><p>1. A man travelled back in time to prehistoric ages and stepped on a butterfly, and the universe was entirely different when he got back.</p><p>2. The flap of a butterfly's wings changed the air around it so much that a tornado broke out two continents away......</p><p>Roommates, Brienne Tarth and Sansa Stark, are running late for best friend, Margaery's birthday party. So late that their isn't time to find Brienne's brand new missing heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanyelN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/gifts).



> Okay I'm dedicating this to DanyelN because she's pretty much left Kudos on everything I've written. So this is my way of saying thanks. I hope you like it DanyelN

The Butterfly Effect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**The Butterfly Effect.**

**The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.**

  1. **_A man travelled back in time to prehistoric ages and stepped on a butterfly, and the universe was entirely different when he got back._**
  2. **_The flap of a butterfly's wings changed the air around it so much that a tornado broke out two continents away......_**



xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Come on Brienne! We’ve got to get going! We’re gonna be late to the party!” Brienne sighed, as she heard her roommate, Sansa, calling to her. It was their friend’s birthday. Margaery Tyrell didn’t just celebrate her birthday, she celebrated in style. Brienne was irritated because she couldn’t find her new, blue heels. They matched the dress that she was wearing, and she was annoyed, that after the agony of the shopping trip she’d dealt with to get the shoes, she was angry that the box seemed to have disappeared. Sansa came rushing into Brienne’s room. “We’re going to be late Brienne!” Sansa exclaimed.

“I can’t find my shoes.” Brienne stated. Sansa frowned.

“Damn! How long have you been looking for them?” Sansa asked.

“Half an hour! It’s driving me crazy.” Brienne said. Sansa sighed.

“You’ll just have to wear the black heels.” Sansa said. Brienne nodded and grabbed her old black heels. She actually preferred the well worn, trusty, older shoes, than any new pair. But it felt like she’d been tortured during a shopping trip, for absolutely no reason now. But of course, now Brienne didn’t have time to think about that, as she and Sansa left their apartment. She was determined to attempt to enjoy Margaery’s birthday, no matter how outclassed she knew she was going to feel when she got there.

“Oh shit.” Brienne cursed. An out of order sign was taped to one of the doors.

“Oh great!” Sansa exclaimed, beside her, as she read saw the sign too.

“We’ll just have to take the stairs.” Brienne said. _“It’s just not my day today.”_ Brienne thought to herself, as she started down the stairs. Sansa was behind her, both of them trying to move as fast as they could on the old staircase. They were nearing the last flight of stairs when Brienne felt the heel of her shoe give out. Brienne, in mid step, let out a strangled cry of half fear, half mortification, as she realised her heel had broken on her shoe, and she was about to go hurtling down a flight of stairs. As she fell, she couldn’t help but wonder what she’d done to the universe lately. The same thought followed her into unconsciousness, as her head hit the hard steps beneath her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne woke up in a hospital room. For a moment, she was really confused. But it all came back to her pretty quickly. The missing new heels, having to wear the old ones, the lift being out of order and having to take the stairs, and finally, the heel on one of her old, black shoes, breaking off and sending her flying down the stairs. Brienne felt like an idiot. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been unconscious for. She also felt bad because she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be making Margaery’s party after all.

“Brienne! Thank God you’re awake.” Brienne allowed her gaze to travel slowly to Sansa. Sansa was still dressed in the outfit she was supposed to be wearing to Margaery’s party. She looked tired and tearful. She noticed a large handbag sat beside Sansa, that she recognised as being Margaery’s. It was a great, giant of a bag, emerald green and splattered with gold roses.  

“What’s going on?” Brienne asked. She was still confused. She felt groggy, and her left ankle was throbbing with a sharp pain. She tried to sit up, but found herself yelping in pain, as she tried to support herself on her right arm. She realised it was heavier than usual, and then looked at herself. She noted a cast on her arm and her leg. “I don’t remember breaking anything.” Brienne said. She was still confused.  

“You’ve been out cold since last night. The doctors have been freaking out. Everyone has been freaking out.” Sansa said. Her eyes looked red, like she’d been crying copiously. Brienne realised mentally, that she had already noted Sansa’s state. She was trying to make herself concentrate for more than a few moments. Her head didn’t seem to want to cooperate with her.

“I’m okay Sansa. I’m just a little confused.” Brienne said. She wanted to know exactly what had happened, because she couldn’t remember anything after hitting her head.

“What do you remember?” Sansa asked her. Brienne blinked a few times, trying to stop herself from feeling sleepy.

“I remember we were going to Margaery’s, the lift was out of order and we were heading down the stairs. My heel broke and I fell. I remember hitting my head, but nothing else.” Brienne said honestly.

“Well when you fell down the stairs and hit your head, you broke your ankle and your arm. They put you in the casts while you were out cold. I was so scared for you. If it wasn’t for our new neighbour, I don’t know what would have happened. I have to admit that I literally freaked out. I just went blank.” Sansa said, looking sheepish and more than a little ashamed of herself.

“It’s okay Sansa. It’s okay. We all react differently in different situations.” Brienne reassured Sansa. Sansa looked as though she were about to disagree. “And What did you mean? New neighbour?” Brienne asked. She was trying to distract her friend, and it worked. Sansa’s eyes went wide as she started telling the story.

“Well after you fell, I was freaking out. I think I screamed a lot. One of our neighbours, the new guy who lives on the ground floor, he came out, but I think he’s new because I’ve never seen him before. Well, he came out with his brother, and called an ambulance they were both really nice to me. They just went to grab some coffee, and Margaery went along as a spare pair of hands.” Sansa said. While she’d been explaining, she’d helped Brienne to sit up in her hospital bed. “I’m going to go and get the doctor. She said to call her if there was any change, so I’ll just go and get her. Don’t fall back to sleep.” Sansa told Brienne firmly. Then she was gone. Her own heels clicking down the corridor. That was when a very good looking man walked into the room. He blinked as he saw Brienne.

“Ah, you’re awake.” He said. He slipped into Sansa’s abandoned seat, lounging like a preening lion.

“I don’t know your name, but I’m assuming that you’re the new neighbour who helped out when I unceremoniously fell down a flight of stairs. Sansa filled me in. At least she did to a certain extent.” Brienne said. The man allowed a smile to glance across his face.

“I’m not a new neighbour. My brother is actually your neighbour. He’s been living in that building for years.” The man said. Brienne blinked again. Trying to make sure she didn’t fall asleep.

“What’s your brother’s name?” Brienne asked, still half groggy.

“Tyrion. His name is Tyrion.” The man replied. Brienne then took a closer look at the male, slouched in the chair by her bedside.

“I know your brother. He’s in flat two, yes?” Brienne questioned. The man nodded. “I don’t know your name.” Brienne said softly.

“Jaime. My name’s Jaime.” He replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Mummy! Tell Endrew to give me my doll back!” Brienne turned around from the breakfast she was preparing to look at her four year old daughter. She looked like she was about to cry, her messy, curly, golden hair was yet to be tamed and tied into a braid for nursery. Her big green eyes stared up at her mother’s face. Brienne leaned down and brushed some stray curls of hair from her face.

“It’s alright Genna.” Brienne told her. Genna wrapped her arms around Brienne’s legs. She wasn’t tall enough to reach Brienne’s waist yet. “Endrew Lannister! Get your but in here right now!” Brienne yelled for her son. Endrew had Brienne’s straw coloured hair, and her blue eyes, but a mischievous streak that neither of his parents could think to explain. Endrew came speeding into the kitchen. At eight, Endrew was taller than all the others in his class.

“What’s wrong Mum?” Endrew asked. He gave his mother the sweetest, most innocent look a child could manage.

“You know what’s wrong Endrew. Give Genna back her doll. I’ve told you not to take it away from her before. If you do it again, you won’t be allowed to go to any friend’s houses to play for two weeks.” Brienne told her son sternly. Endrew pouted, but gave the doll back to his sister. She grinned and ran off out of the kitchen.

“Grandfather said she shouldn’t need dolls anyways.” Endrew stated.

“Well he also tells me that I should send you to Crakehall Boarding school. Does that mean I should do it?” Brienne said. Endrew shook his head vigorously. “Stop being mean to your little sister. She needs you to protect her, not to be mean to her. You love your sister don’t you?” Brienne said. Endrew frowned.

“Well, yes. But don’t tell her I said that.” Endrew replied. Brienne shook her head in exasperation.

“Well, if you love your sister, you should be nice to her.” Brienne explained. Endrew seemed to think about it for a few moments, but then nodded his head.

“Okay Mum. I’ll be nice to Genna.” Endrew said. Then he rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Brienne to get back to preparing breakfast.

“Did I just hear our monsters fighting again?” Brienne rolled her eyes.

“It would be nice if you told Endrew off every so often, Jaime. The kids are a shared responsibility.” Brienne stated. Jaime grinned.

“Don’t think I don’t tell him off, wife. I do that plenty. Especially seeing as I come home from work earlier than you, to pick the kids up and bring them home. It’s just that Genna comes to your first. You’re her favourite.” Jaime said. Brienne snorted a laugh, as she finished whisking some eggs and poured them into the heated pan.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The kids _do not_ have favourites.” Brienne stated as she stirred the eggs in the pan. She was used to Jaime wrapping his arms around her waist, whilst she was cooking.

“Well, even if you are their favourite, I can’t complain.” Jaime uttered into her ear. “I mean, you’re my favourite too.” Jaime added, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind her ear, and causing her to feel a pleasant tingle to travel down her spine.

“That is the cheesiest line, that I think you’ve ever used on me.” Brienne replied, still keeping an eye on the eggs.

“Did it work?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head, a laugh bubbling out of her throat.

“You’re incorrigible!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime pressed another kiss to the side of her neck, causing more shivers to travel up and down her spine. “And you’re an entitled ass.” Brienne added.

“Maybe, but I’m _your_ entitled ass. Besides which, it’s your day off.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head again.

“We have kids in the house.” Brienne replied, after a couple of minutes. She removed herself from Jaime’s embrace and served up the scrambled eggs. Jaime leaned against the counter.

“Well, after breakfast, Uncle Tyrion and Auntie Margaery are taking the kids to see the new lion exhibit at the zoo. They’ll be gone _all day long_.” Jaime said. The innuendo was clear in his voice.

“You have work today.” Brienne shot back.

“Actually I don’t. I booked the day off. Father didn’t mind. He’s hoping for more grandsons.” Jaime replied.

“So you really did think of everything, hmn?” Brienne questioned. Jaime grinned.

“Absolutely. And to think, we would never have met if you hadn’t lost a pair of heels.” Jaime said.

“Well, life is funny that way, isn’t it?” Brienne questioned. It had taken her two months, before she had her leg cast removed, and a month for her arm cast. In that time, she’d gotten to know Jaime very well, as he constantly seemed to come and visit her. As time had gone on, they’d become good friends, then they’d started dating. Two years after they met, Jaime was proposing, and Brienne couldn’t think of any reason why she should refuse, considering she was head over heels (pun not intended) for him. Ten years later, they had two children, and a whole lifetime together. All because Brienne had lost a pair of shoes.

“Have you ever considered that not only did we meet and eventually get to where we are today, because of your missing shoes, but so did Margaery and Tyrion. And even more indirectly, so did Sansa and Clegane.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled to think of her two closest friends, who were both happily settled. Margaery and Tyrion did not believe in marriage. Both claimed that “Everything is great the way it is. Why ruin it with stuffy laws and papers and rings?”, whilst Sansa had met Sandor Clegane when Jaime had invited Brienne, Margaery and Sansa to the annual New Year’s Eve party that was held at Casterly Rock.

“Yes, carry on rubbing it in that one of the most awful days of my life has brought everyone so much happiness.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“When we’re in bed, I might take you up on that offer.” Jaime shot back, grabbing a plate of the breakfast that Brienne had prepared. Brienne didn’t bother to argue any point with Jaime. She just called her kids into the kitchen to eat, and thought about how enjoyable the day could become.

And to think, Brienne wouldn’t have any of this, if she had only found that pair of new heels. She often, silently, thanked God she has lost the heels. She wouldn’t let Jaime know that though. The man had a big enough ego as it was. She looked up from her breakfast, to see Jaime looking at her, and decided she definitely wasn’t ever going to tell him that she’d kept the old black heels. The left one with it’s broken heel, and the right one that was just old and scuffed. After all, she was about as sentimental as Jaime was. But again, she’d never let him know it. After all, he’d never let her live it down otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was just a short little thing, compared to what I normally write. LOL! But I hope it was worth the read. Thanks to anyone who actually read this and got to the end. (nods) Have nice day (night, evening, whatever) LOL!


End file.
